


I Hold You In My Arms

by Barwib



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adopted Children, Fluff, M/M, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Parenthood, Post-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Smeets (Invader Zim), ZaDr, i just wanted them to have a kid, invader zim - Freeform, invader zim has taken over my life tallest save me, parent dib and zim, they stole the child from irk i dont make the rules, this might be short but im kinda happy with it and i need to write more, wow this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barwib/pseuds/Barwib
Summary: Hi yes I know It's short but I wanted some wholesome.Zim and Dib have child.Enjoy.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), zim - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	I Hold You In My Arms

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Zim's antennae twitched as he sat up in bed, clutching the blanket in his hands when he heard the small taps of feet coming closer and closer to the bedroom door. The sound kept getting louder, and eventually, the door handle began to twist, very slowly.

Zim looked down to his right to his finally asleep husband. Dib had barely any sleep due to his work schedule at Membrane Labs, and Zim knew this was going to ruin his peaceful slumber.

Zim sighed and grabbed Dib's hand. Dib woke up immediately from this and looked up slowly at the Irken next to him.

In a low, grumbled voice, he spoke, "...Zim? What's wrong?"

He was still half asleep.

"Code Red."

"Wha-" Before Dib could finish, the door finally opened.

A small, green smeet waddled his way into the room, and surprisingly, he was able to climb up onto the bed even though his size would make it seem impossible.

Of course, he had some trouble on the way up, but once he got on, he stood up, bouncing on his heels, "Uhm can-can I sleep in here?"

The small Irken didn't understand his father's horrid work schedule, but Dib just sat up, putting his arms out towards him and smiling, "C' mere, Bip."

Bip let out a gasp, running over happily into Dib's arms. Dib held him in a hug and hummed softly to the smeet, letting out a small smile. Zim watched the two eventually lay down and fall asleep almost instantly.

He let out a soft grin, lying down next to his husband and son.

Even with the lack of a good night's rest in years, he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not write some more of this ahhhh


End file.
